Mage of Sorrow
by Flame3
Summary: In the Final Fantasy Tactics world, Sage's noble family was murdered during a raid, and now she has to find away to survive and get revenge. But there is more to the story...
1. The Raid

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
Mage of Sorrow  
  
Type: Final Fantasy Tactics  
  
Author: Flame  
  
Archive: Just ask and You'll get a yes!  
  
Copyright: I own all characters that weren't originaly mentioned in the Final Fantasy Tactics Game.  
  
Summary: In the Final Fantasy Tactics world, Sage's noble family was murdered during a raid, and now she has to find away to survive and get revenge. But there is more to the story...  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Chapter 1  
The Raid  
  
In the Magic City of Gariland, the calm night gave reassurance to everyone who lived there. Of course the rebels who were plotting against the crown and attacking cities was a bit discomforting, the night overruled all fear of invasion and left all the minds sleeping peacefully.   
  
Many guards kept watch at the gate, looking for any sign of a raid. Inside a couple of stone shacks were mages and knights, which were 'on-duty' in case of invasion. But most of them had fallen asleep because of the many nights they have been on guard, but nothing happened.  
  
Inside one of the bigger mansions of Gariland lived the Racksla's, one of the noble families. The young man and woman who inherited the mansion and nobility had only one child, Sage. She was beautiful, elegant, and very sheltered from all of the bad things that lurked in reality.   
  
It wasn't until the third catapult launched a boulder at the protective walls that she woke up. She thought it was maybe thunder, so she got up to go get a drink of water. She reached the kitchen, which was two flights of stairs down, and poured herself a small glass. She walked to her door and opened it, to see how hard it was raining, but she saw something else.   
  
Outside was a pit of fire and death. The warriors in red were trying to fight off the warriors in green, but many were falling because of such an immediate attack.  
  
Sage screamed and shut the door, bolted it shut with the board, and locked the lock. She then screamed for her parents... but there was no reply.  
  
"Mother! Father!" She screamed, and ran to their room. She opened the chamber door and it revealed to empty beds. Her parents must have already gone down to fight.   
  
She ran back down to the first floor, and she went through a door in the kitchen that led to the basement. She searched franticly for a weapon, but only found one of her father's old swords. This was her only option, so she grabbed and ran back to the entrance door. She had to find her parents!  
  
She ran out into the fire. Enemies were still pouring through the entrance, and dead corpses lay everywhere. She looked anxiously for a sign of her parents, but found nothing.   
  
She ran down a street, running past some warriors, injured and dying. When she left the shadows of an alleyway and into the other side she saw the most terrifying thing one would want to see in the heap of chaos which was already taking place.  
  
A large green dragon was attacking a group of Lancers and Black Mages. The dragon lashed and bit at them, but didn't manage to catch any of them.  
  
"Fire!" A Black Mage screamed and he managed to hit the dragon, but it barely hurt it.  
  
The dragon quickly turned and lunged at him, mouth open and hungry. It took the black mage in its mouth and held him there, not yet piercing his flesh.   
  
It let out a huff of air, which knocked the Black Mage's hat off revealing someone Sage knew.   
  
"Robert!" She screamed.  
  
"Sage!" He said, scared almost to insanity. "Run!"  
  
"No!" She screamed, gripping the sword.   
  
"Help him you idiots!" She screamed to the Lancers, but they only backed away faster.  
  
"It's to late for me Sage, run!" Robert yelled, and then went into a trance, he was summoning a magic spell.  
  
The dragon then slowly started to bite down on Robert, savoring the taste of his blood. But Robert only flinched and continued to summon the spell.  
  
"FLARE!" He screamed as his magic reached its peak, and all Sage could see was fire engulfing him and the dragon.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, but she was soon stopped form surprise as a hand grabbed her. She quickly turned, only to meet the eyes of her father, whom was fatally wounded.  
  
He was a handsome knight, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had always treated Sage fairly, and made sure that she was always happy. And to see her father like this was overwhelming.  
  
"Father!" Sage screamed, grabbing him as he fell from weakness.  
  
"Run, Sage!" He said. "Save yourself!"  
  
She started to cry. All this death... why?  
  
Her father yanked away from her and ran towards an enemy chemist, who was giving some of her comrade's potions for their wounds.  
  
"Die you bastards!" He screamed, driving his sword into the chemist's back. She was completely surprised and only had enough time to turn and see he had stabbed her before she fell over lifeless.   
  
There was an injured monk and archer, lying helpless on the ground. The monk was in tears as she saw her death drawing near, but the archer stood proud... he was not afraid to die for his cause.   
  
Sage watched, horrified, as her father beheaded them both with two quick slashes. But she knew there was no helping this war, and there was only one way to survive and that was fight back.  
  
"Go!" Her father screamed.  
  
"Where is mother?" Sage asked quickly. "We can leave together, and after this you can find us!"  
  
"No I can't!" Her father yelled back. "I won't survive this, Sage, and your mother hasn't either!"  
  
"No...," Sage said, gasping in for air.  
  
"She was killed by a black mage," he said, holding his head low in sorrow. "Now leave before they kill you to!"  
  
"No!" She screamed back.  
  
"If you don't leave," he said, lifting his sword in the air. "I will kill you!"  
  
Her father then ran strait towards her, his sword in a killing position. He reached her and pushed her out of the way. On the other side of Sage was a Summoner, who was about to kill Sage with a summon.   
  
Her father jabbed his sword in the male Summoner's stomach, but that did not stop him from calling his Summon.   
  
The Summon Ifrit flew from the dark sky, and covered the spot where Sage's dad and the Summoner were on the ground ablaze.  
  
"Father!" She screamed, but she knew he was gone.   
  
She dropped the sword and ran for the hole the Dragon had made in the wall so that it could come through. And she ran off into the night, mind dazed, heart broken, and fate altered... 


	2. Saved by Time

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
Mage of Sorrow  
  
Type: Final Fantasy Tactics  
  
Author: Flame  
  
Archive: Just ask and You'll get a yes!  
  
Copyright: I own all characters that weren't originaly mentioned in the Final Fantasy Tactics Game.  
  
Summary: In the Final Fantasy Tactics world, Sage's noble family was murdered during a raid, and now she has to find away to survive and get revenge. But there is more to the story...  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Chapter 2  
Saved by Time  
  
Sage had ran so far into the night, trying to escape the terror, that she had no idea which direction she was going, or even what she planned on doing. But all she did know was that she woke up in a large, rocky plain.  
  
She huddled herself under a rock where she tried to keep warm form the cool morning breeze, but her nightgown wasn't helping much.  
  
She heard a noise coming from above the rock, and she froze with fear. It mumbled and gurgled ot her suprise, so she knew it probably wasn't human. Then it started to sniff heavily through its nostrils, letting Sage know that it could smell her. Berfore she would let it trap her under the rock, she ran from beneath it and turned to see what it was.  
  
What she saw wasn't horrifying, but it wasn't that good either. It was a short human-like figure, with brown, wrinkly skin and ragged red clothes on. It had clawed hands and sharp lower teeth that were so long they stuck out of its mouth. It lunged at her, claws ready to slash, and all she could do was watch.  
  
Seconds before its claw reached her, she heard of a voice coming from the other side of a rock. It was a feminine voice, very soft sounding, yet very powerful and commanding.  
  
"STOP!" It yelled, and streams of magic sorounded the monster, and its frozen body fell to the ground, motionless. Sage turned to see some type of mage step from behind a rock.  
  
She had cone-like hat atop her head that covered her cheeks and hair, which connected to the red, purple, and white robe she wore at the neck. Two long strands of hair were let hanging loosely out of the cone, which were colored a deep brown. In her right hand she held a oak staff, while the other held nothing.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked Sage.  
  
"I... I think so...," Sage said looking at herself and seeing no physical injury.  
  
The mage looked over her attire and then her eyes widened.  
  
"Are you from Gariland?" The mage asked, stepping closer.  
  
"Yes," Sage said, holding her head low. Memories of her parents and freidns who were now dead flooded her mind.  
  
"I give you my deepest symnpathies," said the mage bowing her head slightly.  
  
"But... I... don't know what to do now," Sage said, hoping the mage could give her a good suggestion.  
  
"I would truly like to help you," said the mage. "But under my current circumstances I'm afraid you can't come with me."  
  
"But what am I to do then?" Sage asked, worried and scared.  
  
"My only suggesiton is to try and find work at a soldier office," saod the mage. "Maybe someone will hire you to join ther war party. The mercanery business has been very popular lately with all the rebellions."  
  
"But... but that would be a disgrace to my name!" Sage said. "My father would be ashamed!"  
  
"It would be safer for you to forget about your nobility and even possibly even take on another name," said the mage, knowing that Sage wouldn't like this. "Rebels won't hesitate to kill survivors."  
  
"But... but... I can't," Sage said. "I don't know the slighest thing about fighting!"  
  
"You'll have to learn," said the mage. "I am sure there is some kind of potential inside of you somewhere."  
  
"Where is the nearest...," Sage said, puzzled for the word.  
  
"Soldier Office," the mage reminded her. "It is in the royal Soldier Office at Igros castle. They will probably train you to be a squire or chemist there, depnding on your magic and physical capabilities. You will be fed and sheltered there."  
  
"Which direction is it?" Sage asked.  
  
"It is to the west," said the mage, pointing the way.  
  
"Thank you," said Sage. "By the way, my name is Sage. I beg your pardon for not introducing myself earlier."  
  
"My name is Lennie," said the mage. "And that's another thing!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Said Sage.  
  
"Try and lose your formal speech and turn it a bit more slang. You don't want people getting suspicious with you while your in Igros. There's a tough crowd there."  
  
"I'll remember that," said Sage. "By the way... can I ask what kind of mage you are?"  
  
"Of course," said Lennie. "I'm a Time Mage. I can harness time magic, and my second ability is white magic."  
  
"Oh, really!" Sage said interested. "You must be very usefull in battle!"  
  
Lennie's eyes look dazed before she answered with, "Yes... I once was..."  
  
Lennie snapped back to reality and smiled at Sage.  
  
"I must be off now," she said, walking away. "I reccomend you leave before my spell wears off of the goblin."  
  
"So that's what it is called," Sage said, interested. "Goodbye!"  
  
"My God protect you on your travels," Lennie said, still walking away. "I shall pray for oyur safety."  
  
Sage watched until Lennie was only a blurry mess of red, purple, and white. After that she turned to the direction Lennie had pointed her earlier and began to walk quickly. She didn't want to be caught in a battle with one of those Goblins again!  
  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
*Sigh* I love this story *.* Give me some feedback. I'm trying to bring in as many job classes as possible, but make it look natural and not in the game "chess-like" form. I want to know if I am doing it right or if I need to try harder. I'm not so sure about another chapter for tomorrow, because I have to take a P-SAT, read a book and write a report, and know most of my lines for the musical. I gave up learning my lines for today and wrote another chapter instead. ^^ I think everyone will enjoy all the new and interesting people who will join Sage's adventure! :o) 


	3. Igros and Work

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
Mage of Sorrow  
  
Type: Final Fantasy Tactics  
  
Author: Flame  
  
Archive: Just ask and You'll get a yes!  
  
Copyright: I own all characters that weren't originaly mentioned in the Final Fantasy Tactics Game.  
  
Summary: In the Final Fantasy Tactics world, Sage's noble family was murdered during a raid, and now she has to find away to survive and get revenge. But there is more to the story...  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Chapter 3  
Igros and Work  
  
Sage looked through the iron bars of the gate that lead into Igros. I Knight on guard saw her and immediatly walked towards her.  
  
"What business do you have in Igros?" He asked her, eyeing her dirty and torn night gown.  
  
"I'm... I'm here to train at the Soldier Office," Sage replied, her eyes widening with worry.  
  
"Open the gate!" The Knight yelled, and the gate rose and gave entrance to the city.  
  
"Go strait for the castle. There will be a a door to the far right of the castle entrance and that is the Soldier Office. I trust you wont try anything funny?" The Knight asked, and Sage nodded her head in understandment.  
  
She walked through the gate and it was lowered again. The city of Igros wasn't as busy as Gariland was. Only a few people walked in the streets, instead of hundreds. But she kept to herself and walked strait forward until she saw the castle. She saw the entrance and looked to the far right and saw the door the Knight informed her about.  
  
She walked quickly to it and reached quickly for the handle of the door. But instead of yanking it open like most thgought she would because of her quick pase, she slwoly opened it. Inside was a young man that was busy reading a stack of papers. Squires, mostly male, were sitting against the walls and crates in the large room, sleeping or finding somehting amusing to do. All the Squires had to do was sit around until someone came and wanted to hire them.  
  
Sage walked up to the young man's desk and patiently waited for him to look up. After about three minutes passed he looked up and saw Sage.   
  
"Can I help you?" He said, taking off his glasses and setting them on the side of his desk.  
  
"I would like to sign up," Sage said, wondering if she picked the right words.  
  
"Sign up?" The young man said, perplexed.   
  
"To be trained and hired," Sage replied.   
  
"Oh!" The young man said. "You want to become a Squire for hire!"  
  
"Aren't they the same thing?" Sage asked.  
  
"Oh...," the young man said. "Maybe... I'm new here, ya' know. I'm not familiar with all the 'terms' of this trade. But just sign this paper and give us the asked information and we'll see if the Royal armory has Squire armor in your size."  
  
The young man handed Sage a piece of paper and left. Sage looked at the piece of paper and read some of the questions. They were asking for her basic stats, like age, hair color, hieght, weight, which Sage thought was quiter easy to answer. She took a quill from the desk and filled out the form in time to see the young man walk in with a pile of clothes and armor in his arms.  
  
"These looked like they would fit you," he said dropping them into Sage's arms. "There's a place to change in that room over there."  
  
He pointed to a wooden door to the right of his desk, and Sage immediatly walked to it and shut the door behind her. She changed into the loose fitting clothes and armor guards that went on her arms and legs, and then walked outside for the man to see.  
  
"They look great!" He said, with little enthusiasm. "Now... I guess the only thing you can do is sit around until customers come. Then I suggest you try and show off yourself."  
  
"Okay...," Sage said, and spotted an unoccupied corner and quickly walked to it and settled herself down. Sage sat there for at least an hour until the first customer walked in. It was a male Archer. He ended up picking a young boy, about 13.  
  
The same thing happened over and over, people coming in and choosing someone else, and soon it was only Sage and a a couple of men. Sage was considering just getting up and wlaking out... maybe she could survive on her own.  
  
But before she could attempt it, a hooded figure walked in. It quickly walked ot the desk and whispered something to the young man, handing him a bag of gold.   
  
Then young man looked a bit suprised, but quickly rose and looked around the room. His eyes caught Sage and he hurried over to her and bent down near her face.  
  
"The man over there needs a magic user," he said quietly. "If you think your up for learning magic, then I'll show him you."  
  
Sage though it over and nodded. The young man immediatly informed the hooded man and Sage signed a contract of work. But if only she knew the secrets that would be revealed, and the danger of knowing the truth. 


	4. Sage, the Chemist

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Mage of Sorrow  
  
Type: Final Fantasy Tactics  
  
Author: Flame  
  
Archive: Just ask and You'll get a yes!  
  
Copyright: I own all characters that weren't originaly mentioned in the Final Fantasy Tactics Game.  
  
Summary: In the Final Fantasy Tactics world, Sage's noble family was murdered during a raid, and now she has to find away to survive and get revenge. But there is more to the story...  
  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Prince of Igros  
  
The only thing Sage did after agreeing was sign a contract and follow the hooded man silently. She sensed something unusual about him, aside from keeping his face concealed under the hood.  
  
He led her to a group of chocobos outside the gate of Igros. There were a total of five chocobos, and three men conversing.  
  
The hooded man stopped near the chocobos and turned towards Sage. She stopped in her tracks, still not to combfortable with this man. To her suprise he lowered his hood to reveal a handsome face. He looked a bit younger than twenty, but you could tell he was quite mature for his age. He had short blonde hair with green eyes, and she could tell by the way he held his posture that he was noble.   
  
"Your name is Sage, correct?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied.  
  
"I am Lagdoran, son of Thomas," he told her, bowing. "Did the man in the soldier office inform you of your hired duties?"  
  
"He... informe... I mean, uh... 'told' me that you will requi... I mean...He told me that you want a magic user," she told him, suffering with breaking her old formal habits like Lennie had suggested to her."  
  
"That is correct," he told her, digging through a saddle bad on a chocobo. "You'll have to be our healer."  
  
"Healer?" Sage asked. "Oh! You mean a Chemist?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, taking out a pouch of money and walking past Sage again, motioning her to follow him, and she did. "Do you practice the magic arts?"  
  
"No... I have never had any battle training," Sage replied.  
  
Logdoran stopped in his tracks and turned around to her. "You mean you have never learned any kind of abilities?"  
  
"No... no Sir Lagdoran," she told him, knowing right then and there that he was going to fire her.  
  
"Please, call me Doran," he told her, but then got serious again. "Have you lived a sheltered life, Sage? Any Nobility in your blood?"  
  
"Ye...," she started, but then reminded herself to keep her identity secret. "I mean no. No noble blood."  
  
"The how can you have made it this far without being as much as a thief?" He asked her.  
  
"I... I've uh...," she started. "Been sick. Yes... sick! So sick I couldn't get out of bed!"  
  
"For how long?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"To long to count!" She told him... but than began to plea. "Please! Don't fire me! I'm a quick learner!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down!" He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to fire you. I think having a woman in the group will at least be somewhat useful. You can at least cook, correct?"  
  
Sage had rarely ever been in the kitchen, unless it was to get a drink in the night. She had servants to serve her every need, and she spent most of her time studying languages and reading fiction books. Sage decided to lie.  
  
"Yes," she told him. "I am an exceptional cook!"  
  
"Excellent!" Doran told her and continued walking.  
  
He walked her into a store and saw armor, weapons, shoes, gaunlets, and any kind of potion you could think of stacked in piles and on shelves everywhere. Doran walked up to the clerk and began listing some things he needed.  
  
"I'm going to need seventeen potions, six antidotes, and a pair of battle boots," he told him.  
  
"Will that be all, sir?" The clerk asked, while Sage got the confidence to walk forward and stand next to Daron.  
  
Daron glanced over at Sage and then something in his head seemed to click, "Yes! I'm going to need some clothes fit for a Chemist. And a weapon while your at it."  
  
"Is there a budget you have to keep, sir?" The clerk asked.  
  
"No, give me the best items you have!" Daron asked. "This lady here deserves that at least."  
  
"Yes, sir," he replied excited that his income was going to be quite large today.  
  
He brought back a light blue dress with many layers on it and the other items Doran had requested before. He placed them on the counter and then reached uneder it and pulled out a box. He opened it and an assortment of knives were stacked inside. The clerk reached in and pulled out a knife with a blue handle.  
  
"Why did you pick such a thick dress? I would like my chemist to be able to run and heal us if possible," Doran mumbled to him.  
  
"Ah! I forgot to explain! This dress has magical qualities. It's material is as hard as a chocobo's beak, but as light as it's feather," he replied, handing sage the lovely dress. "You can try it on in the back, Miss."  
  
"Thank you," Sage replied and walked to the door her pointed to. It was a storage room, judging by all the wooden boxes. Sage quickly slipped out of the armor and pulled the dress over her head and put her arms through. This was the a great improvement from thr armor, and it was just as light as the clerk had told her.  
  
Sage walked out the door and went out for the two men to judge.  
  
"How is the fit?" Doran asked. "Just as he assured us?"  
  
"Yes!" Sage replied, giving them a a glamour twirl. "It's very combfortable."  
  
"I'll take it all," Doran replied and then paid the amount.  
  
On the way out of the store, Doran stopped and handed her the blue handled knife that the clerk had pulled out.  
  
"What is this?" She replied, taking the knife.  
  
"Your new weapon. It's pretty sharp, be careful," he told her.  
  
Sage knew no good was going to come out of this... 


	5. The Guardians and their Prince

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Mage of Sorrow  
  
Type: Final Fantasy Tactics  
  
Author: Flame  
  
Archive: Just ask and You'll get a yes!  
  
Copyright: I own all characters that weren't originaly mentioned in the Final Fantasy Tactics Game.  
  
Summary: In the Final Fantasy Tactics world, Sage's noble family was murdered during a raid, and now she has to find away to survive and get revenge. But there is more to the story...  
  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Guardians and their Prince  
  
Doron and Sage walked back to the group of chocobos and they were greeted by the three other members of the party. Sage got to have a good look at them this time. The first of the men was a Archer. He had unnatural looking indigo hair and was clad with armor. He caught a glance of Sage and put out one of his hands that led up to toned arms (most likely from handling a bow).  
  
Sage looked into his blue eyes and he gave her a charming smile, "Greetings," he told her. "My name is Bartholomew. But my comrades call me Bart. Feel free to do so as well."  
  
Sage just looked at him, not hearing much of what he said. She just kept her hand clutched onto his hand and stared.  
  
"May I have my hand back?" Bart asked her, looking a bit dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh my!" She replied, taking her hand back. "I am truly sorry!"  
  
"Humph," Bart replied not really worrying about it and mounted his chocobo.  
  
The second man the introduced himself was definately a monk. He was wearing the traditional headband of a monk, but instead of the vest, he wore a velvet cloak and what appeared to be leather armor underneath. Very untraditional... He looked like he was in his early twenties, and his skin was very pale.  
  
"I am Alexander the fourth," he told her, bowing in the process. "I undertsand that you will be our healer?"  
  
"Yes," she she told him. "I will be your Chemist."  
  
"Be ready," he told her. "No telling when we will run into a group of monsters."  
  
He dismissed himself and walked over to Doran to converse.   
  
Sage now turned to see a Knight in heavy armor and a white cape walk up to her.  
  
"I am Peter, the Prince's guardian," he told her.  
  
"Prince?" Sage asked.  
  
"Yes... the Prince of Igros. Didn't he tell you?" Peter asked, looking her over.  
  
"Nu... nuh.... no!" She yelled. "I had no idea he was royalty!"  
  
"I see you found out," Doran said behind her. "I was going to tell you eventualy."  
  
"I don't know if I can...," she started, but the bowed her head in repsect to the Prince.  
  
"Please... don't feel like you have to be something your not around me," he told her. "I am everyone's equal here."  
  
"Equal?" Sage repeated. "You are nowhere equal. You are a prince!"  
  
"I am running away from home," he told her with a smile.  
  
"What!?" She spoke up. "We could all be charged with kidnap and be executed!"  
  
"They wont be charged if we're caught," he told her, walking forward and putting a hand on her shoulder. "And if for some reason we do get caught they wont lay a finger on you."  
  
"Who are they then?" Sage asked, glancing at the three other memebers of the team.  
  
"Bart is my friend from the castle, ever since I was a little boy," he told her. "Alexander is my guardian. He has protected me ever since my last one died in battle. Peter is another one of my friends that I have gained recently."  
  
"What are you running away to?" Sage asked. "Wouldn't it be more combfotable here?"  
  
"Nay," he told her. "I am going to find my cousin, Margaret. She had run away from the castle sixteen years ago. I want to know if she has died or not. She was my early childhood friend."  
  
"Why have you waited so long?" Sage asked.  
  
"Because I finally gave up on waiting," he told her. "I had only my father and Margaret as family back then... and now I have only a father who doesn't have time for his own son. I think it's time I did something about it... We will be leaving now."  
  
"Where will we be going?" Sage asked.  
  
"Fovoham Plains," Doran told her, and then Sage mounted and rode a chocobo for the first time. And she wished it would be her last... 


End file.
